


as many for me

by zedille



Series: questions three [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, s3e1 Chameleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/pseuds/zedille
Summary: Gabriel, after his gambit with Chameleon fails.





	as many for me

**Author's Note:**

> Sneaking this in as my December 2018 fic posting (a drabble still counts!)

Today’s akuma was a failure, and a rather ignominious one, but Gabriel is pleased. This is the third time that Lila has welcomed his butterfly and accepted the transformation. Her capacity for hatred, already magnificent, has only grown. Better yet, her loathing is already fixed firmly upon Ladybug. No bargaining or misdirection is necessary for her to serve his purposes. This is one to watch and reuse. Hawkmoth lost his most useful pawn when Ladybug gave her a Miraculous and motivated her to reform, but here is her successor. Unlike Chloé, there will be no miraculous redemption for Lila Rossi.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from _Scarborough Fair_ :
>
>> and now you have ask'd me questions three  
> parsley, sage, rosemary & thyme  
> I hope you will answer **as many for me —**


End file.
